Like coming back from the Dead
by ggta4ever
Summary: Jessica Street is back in town for Evie's funeral. Funny thing is. No one's seen her for seven years when she decided to up and leave Jack. But she'll find out soon that he's not the only one she left behind.
1. Seven years

I changed my mind, I have waaay better idea for a story.

--

I hadn't seen any of the guys in almost seven years. I heard Jerry had a family now. Angel was a solider. Bobby was causing trouble left and right. And the only person who ever cared about me like I cared about him, Jack was probably having sex with tons of girls while he performed with his band.

Not a very settling thought. I couldn't think of him with anyone. It made me sick to my stomach.

I might throw up just thinking about it right now.

My plane had been delayed, so I was late.

I had gotten the call three days ago.

--

"Hello?"

"Is this Jessica?"

"Speaking." I say annoyed as I push the phone between my ear and my shoulder. I was working on this drawing I had started yesterday, wasn't sure what it was yet.

"It's Jerry." I almost dropped the phone. Jerry had stopped trying to get ahold of me four years ago.

"Jerry?" I ask surprised, happy.

"Yeah, look I'm still mad at you but you had every right to know."

I sit up putting the drawing on my coffee table, "What's going on."

"It's ma," He stops taking a deep breath. "She was shot a couple days ago."

"No," My eyes had never filled up with tears so fast. My parents were fuck ups so when I met Jack I clung to his family. She understood me without me having to say anything.

"The funeral's in two days. I know it'll be weird but I know she would've wanted her whole family there."

"Of course I'll be there." I say without hestitation. "Are you okay Jerry?"

"I'm not the one you should worry about."

--

I sigh as I get out of my taxi. I had left my stuff at the cheap motel. I was wearing black pants, a leather jacket, and a dark blue loose blouse. Evelyn's favorite color on me.

I walk up with the big crowd. That's when I saw them; Jerry, Bobby, and Jack. Crowded together for a second before continuing. Jack looked so helpless. Bobby looked like he was hiding the fact that he could cry at any moment, only I would've seen that.

I was already angry that Angel wasn't there. He better have a good fucking reason.

The service seemed longer than it was. I almost considered not going to Jerry's wake.

But than I found myself being pulled over to Jerry's. No one needed to see me yet, I needed to be cautious.

I pulled up in a taxi, Jack already smoking a cigarette. I saw Bobby walking down the sidewalk, decided to stay hidden just for a little bit longer.

But than I felt someone grabbing my arm. Damn I thought I was being so sneaky.

"Jessica?" I heard the familiar voice. I turn around, grown up Bobby standing in front of me.

"Bobby."

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?"

"Well I'm not really sure what I'm doing here at this patricular moment. But I was here for Evie's funeral."

"Does Jack know you're here?"

"No, not yet."

"Let's keep it that way." He says angrily and shoves my arm away.

I sigh and walk into the house, I duck into the kitchen to see Camilie. "Hey, is there anything you need help with?"

She looks up and smiles, "No thank you honey. Go find Jerry he wanted to talk to you."

I nod and walk outside I saw Jack and Bobby crouched down in front of Jerry's girl Amelia and Daniela, adorable. I try to quickly go back in before another voice stops me.

"Jessica Street?" Officer Green yells across the yard. My eyes widen. Shit.

I turn around caught. Jack looks just as surprised as I was at that moment. I smile and walk over to him, "Hey Green." He gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you doing?"

"Well I was doing pretty good." I say sarcastically.

"Damn it." I hear Bobby mutter under his breath.

Time to face the music.

"Hey Bobby, Jack." I say walking over to them.

"I can't believe you're here." Jack says.

"Me either." Bobby says angrily.

"Jerry called me."

"Where are you staying?" Jack asks.

"The shitty motel in downtown."

"You can't stay there, you should come stay with us. At the house."

"No that's okay. It would be to weird." I shake me head, putting my hands in my pockets.

"You know, you should come stay with us." Bobby says.

"Bobby."

"No I'm serious, it's not like we don't have room."

"Well I'm happy for this little family reunion. But I gotta ask. You keeping straight Bobby?" Green asks, his partner Fowler in tow.

"Straightish."

"Same old Bobby. How about you Jessica?"

"Have I ever kept it straight Green?"

"Good point. Jack sorry about your mom man, give me some love." He gives Jack a hug and than pats him on the back.

Everything else was just a blur, especially when Jack turned to me and our eyes were locked for the rest of the time.

--

We pile out of the cars, I grab my suitcase from the cab's trunk, "thanks," I mutter to the cab driver as he droves off.

"Shit Bobby what have you been up to?"

"Oh I'm a freaking college professor Jack," Jack says "not likely."

"What do you think I've been up to?"

I roll my eyes. Same old Bobby.

"What about you still sucking a little cock left and right?"

"Fucker." Jack says ignoring the comment.

"Oh come on Bobby we all know Jack's not gay." I say setting down my suitcase.

"How he managed to score a girl like you, I will never understand." Bobby says as we all pile on to the porch.

"Y'all ain't right for leaving me out here in the cold like this." Angel says when the light comes on.

"Hey little brother you asshole." Bobby says half angrily half joking.

"I missed my flight."

"You also missed our mother's funeral jarhead." Bobby walks over giving him a hug.

Jerry gives him a hug too.

"Shaved off the afro huh?" Jack says giving him a hug.

"Yeah."

"Did you get your teeth whitened?" Jack asks, smartass.

Angel laughs then looks up to me, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Angel never forgave me for leaving.

"I came for Evie's funeral asshole." No need to be mean I had to tell myself.

"I meant here bitch."

"Angel come on," Jack says.

"I was invited."

"Bobby!" He yells walking into the house.

"So fucking dramatic." I roll my eyes walking into the house too.

"Yes Angel?"

"Why was she invited here?"

"She's family. Angel you know that."

"She hasn't been since she decided to leave, how long has it been now?"

"Let it go Angel." Jerry says sitting on the couch.

"No I'm won't it go, this is bullshit."

"Well she's here so move on." Bobby says and walks upstairs. "Jess you take my old room, Angel take your old room, and Jack take yours."

"I'm gonna get something to eat." I say setting down my suitcase. "You guys want something?"

"No." Angel says angrily and walks upstairs. Jack mumbles a "me either."

"How about you Jerry?"

"I'll have a sandwich if that's what you're making." Jerry says from the couch.

"Turkey and Swiss cheese, light mayo and mustard two pieces of lettuce and no tomato. Right?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen.

"Haha, you remember."

"Of course I remember." I smile and take out the stuff.

--

"I made you a sandwich." I say leaning against the doorframe of Evie's old room. "Bobby?"

He's hunched over, on the edge of the bed. He looks up, his eyes slightly red underneath.

"You're aloud to cry you know." I say walking in, sitting down next to him.

He shakes his head, "I can't."

"Why? You just lost your mom Bobby." I set down the sandwich on the nightstand and walk back towards the door.

"I better not see you in Jack's room tonight."

I turn around, "Excuse me."

"I've known you forever, I know you."

"I didn't come here for Jack."

"Than what did you come here for?"

"I came to be with my boys while they go through this."

"Yeah okay."

"What you don't believe me?"

"You left remember?"

"Don't you dare act like you give a shit about me leaving. You thought me and Jack were all wrong for each other, admit it you were happy when he told you I left."

"Maybe for a second. My brother cares about you. Almost as much as I care about you." Bobby stands up. "Of course I gave a shit. You hurt him."

"Come on Bobby."

"Why would you talk to him?"

"Maybe to explain, I don't know."

"Yeah if he wants to talk about it."

"Look I know he hates me, he has every right to."

Bobby shakes his head again, "Look just go okay?" He points to the door.

"You need to eat something, eat that sandwich." I say before walking out.

--

I was pacing in the kitchen, my favorite room in the house. Well other than Jack's.

To go talk to him or not to go talk to him. That didn't even make sense.

I sigh, talking myself in circles was my speciality.

Might as well. I walk up the stairs. Not remembering I was only wearing a band shirt and boy shorts. My usual pajamas.

I walk in and sit in the desk chair across the bed. He just watches me walk in and continues strumming his guitar.

"Hey." I say lightly. Like walking towards a bear with a stick in my hand.

"Hey, do you want something?" He says no emotion in his voice.

"Can I sleep in here with you?"

He looks up at that. "Are you serious?"

"It's just really weird being in this house. I just don't wanna be alone."

"Do you care if I smoke?"

"That's a new habit." A statement I decided.

"Last seven years." He nods grabbing a bag of Bugler cigarettes, after setting down his guitar. "Are you coming over here or not?" He gets up rolling a cigarette. "I'm gonna change."

I smile and stand up, I slide under the covers.

"Is that what you what you wear to bed?" He asks taking off his shirt.

"It is actually." I giggle.

He gets under them too, he lights the cigarette. I lay down so I'm on the pillow facing his bare stomach. My name is written in fancy cursive. "I can't believe you still have this." I run my fingertips over it lightly.

"Of course." He says taking a drag of his cigarette. "You still have yours?"

I nod, "Yeah I couldn't get it removed.

Silence.

"So who are you more worried about killing you? Angel or Bobby?"

"Angel definitely Angel. But he won't even notice I heard him and Bobby arguing earlier about him going to get la vida loca."

"No way." I laugh, I hadn't heard Sofi's nickname in forever.

"Yeah so he won't even notice."

I feel him lightly stroke my hair. He slides down a bit to lay on the pillow.

"I missed you." He whispers.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." I say closing my eyes, I knew this was a bad idea. I'm gonna end up crying.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now. But just tell me, was it me? Did I do something that made you take off?"

I look up and bring my hands to his face, "It had nothing to do with you. It was all me."

"Promise?"

I nod and close my eyes, laying my hand on his chest. He grabs my hand bringing it to his lips for a second.

* * *

So this is the waaay better story I had in mind. Hopefully you'll think it's better too(:

Love reviews.

Have you ever heard of Death Sentence? Garrett Hedlund is bald and covered in tattoos. Surprisingly hot. Haha any I thought I'd share that with you.


	2. Revenge is a dark place

I wake up to yelling. More spefically Bobby yelling at Angel. "I'm gonna kill him." I mumble and roll out of bed, Jack went down to work on the turkey two hours ago. So he let me sleep. I change into jeans and a short sleeved shirt before walking down the stairs.

"Why do you let him talk to me like me that?" Sofi yells at Angel pointing at Bobby.

"Baby I got this covered." He says before she goes upstairs in a huff. Angel walks into the living room, "That's what I'm talking about man."

"She wasn't your girl until yesterday, she had another man. I'm confused." Bobby says holding a hockey stick.

"She is my girl!"

I roll my eyes, they never fought over important shit. I walk into the kitchen, Jack's checking the turkey squeezing some kind of gravy like juice over it.

"Need help?"

"Nope." He says closing it. He doesn't turn to me.

"What you can't talk to me now?"

"Last night was fine and all but I woke up this morning and," He sighs. "I realized that nothing can happen again."

I nod, "So you're not getting attached?"

He turns around now, "I'm not fooling myself. You being here means nothing, you came here for the funeral. Not for me."

"Well I was worried about you, I wasn't sure how you were doing with all of this."

"It's fine, I'm fine. Plus what's stopping you from leaving again." He crosses his arms. He shakes his head, "I'm gonna go have a cigarette."

He walks away. "Hey where's that bird!" Bobby yells from the living room.

"It's almost done!" I yell back. I jump up on the counter, I used to sit up there when Evie would cook. She said you could see the whole process of cooking from up there.

Jack was always cooking he would cook when he had nothing else to do, he would make him and I dinner all the time. Simple things were his favorite.

--

"I'm gonna make you dinner tonight." Jack whispers in my hair, I just got it dyed I still smelled like the black hair dye.

I wrap my arms around his neck, "You don't have to do that."

"I know but it'll be fun. I haven't cooked for you yet. I'm actually good I promise. I won't try to poison you."

I giggle, "Well if I was worried about you poisoning me we'd be having a very different conversation."

He laughs and kisses me, softly. "Please?"

I smile, "Fine."

--

"Let's eat!" Bobby yells breaking me out of my thoughts.

I jump off the counter and sit at the table next to Angel, my usual spot. Even though he was mad at me he knew to never mess with the sitting arrangement.

"Bobby will you say grace?" I ask standing up. We all join hands.

"

We sit down and start eating, silence settles.

Evie's seat was left open. I stare at it, it wasn't the same.

"Jess, you look so beautiful. You'll make a beautiful bride someday. Mrs. Jack Mercer. Doesn't that have a nice ring to it?" I can almost feel her sitting there asking me this. I look down at my plate. "Jessica Street, you better treat him right." I didn't look from my plate this time. I close my eyes tryingt to phase her out of my head. "Sweetheart I'm watching out for you too. You're family."

I smile slightly at her calling me family.

"Jessica we need to talk." She said, it was the same tone she used the day she talked to me. The day I left.

I stand up quickly, "I can't do this." I say than run up the stairs into Bobby's old room closing the door.

Falling on the bed was my first idea. Maybe I can just leave now. They won't even notice.

I thought this through before slumping against the bed sliding on to the floor. Head in my hands.

There's a knock at the door, I look up for a split second. Angel walks in, "Are you okay?"

"I thought you were mad at me?" I ask.

"I am, but I needed to make sure my little sister is okay."

"I'm fine."

"What was that all about downstairs?"

"Nothing. It's just weird being in this house, so many things happened here. I grew up here. Evie was like my mom."

"It's hard for all us."

"And I'm not saying it is, I just don't know.

"You know I was only mad because you took off like that." He leans against the doorframe. "You were like my little sister, family. The only person I could turn to for things with Sofi. Jack wasn't the only one you left behind when you didn't wanna be here anymore."

"Angel I'm sorry. I know it wasn't fair to anyone." I look down at my hands. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for me to stay here."

"Maybe, but to late to make that jugement call."

"Look Angel," I start but Bobby walks over.

"We're gonna go get a pick up game."

I sigh, "Nevemind."

--

After the game the guys had to go talk to the lawyer about Evie's affairs. I didn't want to go for that. Than I guess Jerry took them somewhere. All I know is I'm in the back of Bobby's piece of shit car on the way to the bar.

"Attention, I'd like to make a toast to Evelyn Mercer, the best mother four degenerate bastards anyone could ask for." Bobby says raising his glass of Jack. "Pour us another round of whiskey and a glass of warm milk for my little sister here."

He goes to pour me something else, Bobby stops him. "I meant Jackie over here."

"I will drink you under the table."

"Oh god, Bobby is that a challenge?" I ask downing my Jack Daniels.

I was a little more than tipsy by now, and Jack was still going.

"Jack drinks Jack." Jacks chantly teasingly. "Jack likes Jack." He smiles dowing yet another glass. We had moved to a table, it was covered with empty cups.

"Jack likes ass crack and ball sack."

"Jack doesn't like ass crack and ball sack, Jack likes boobs. Jack's gots fans." He slurs. "Jack's gots lots of fans."

I was suddenly sick to my stomach at that thought of Jack getting some from weird groupies. "I might throw up," I say putting the heel of my hand to forehead.

"You okay?" Jerry asks.

"Yeah I'm just totally drunk right now and really don't need to know about Jack's groupies."

They all got silent.

"Hey boys and girl." The owner walks over, "She was a hell of a lady."

"So what do you know about what's going on?" Bobby asks.

"No way, I knew it. You're gonna start this?" Jerry asks.

"She's the only one who ever gave a damn, the least we can do is knock on a few doors." Angel says, arms crossed.

"Y'all do what you gotta do, I'm out." Jerry says grabbing his jacket and walking out.

"You in Jess?" Bobby says.

I look up from my end of the table, "Finding out what mother fucker killed Evie? Of course I'm in."

"So here's what I heard."

--

Bobby opens the trunk of his car, he grabs a gun wrapped in a towel.

"You got your weapon?"

"I flew man." Angel says.

"Well here be careful with my baby." He says handing Angel the gun, wiping it shiny first.

He hands a gas can to Jack.

"We're gonna do the gas thing?" Jacks asks.

"Yeah we're gonna do the gas thing. The only thing that scares people more than getting buried to death is being eaten alive." He grabs shotguns for himself and hands one to me, "Remember how to use this?"

I smirk, "Of course." I pump it.

Bobby is about to close the trunk.

"Wait what do I get?" Jack asks, cigarette in his mouth stopping the trunk.

"Oh you're coming with us? Here," He grabs a crowbar. "Poke em' with that sweetheart."

"Oh thanks." Jacks scoffs.

"Your welcome." He closes the trunk.

We up to the building where you could hear a loud party going on.

"5-0!" Angel yells pumping his gun, turning on his flashlight.

Yelling and scurrying.

"You kids got any drugs or alcohol on you?" Bobby yells at a group.

"Y'all better go before we take urine samples." Angel says sarcastically.

I roll my eyes.

"Come on Jess live a little." Bobby says.

"Fine," I say. We get to a doorway into a hallway, "Y'all better run now! These white cops are crazy!" I yell down the hallway. I walk in front of them. "They killed cornbread, they killed him, he didn't do nothing!"

"Hands up!" Angel yells.

"Detroit police I wanna see your fucking hands up." Bobby says. We get to a room full of kids. Bobby gets to one putting the gun to his neck backing him back in a chair.

"What are you doing? You guys aren't cops."

Bobby pours a little bit of the gas in his lap and hands it to me.

"What are you doing standing up?" I ask pointing my gun to her.

"It's warm here." She says, the broken heat pipe hitting her.

"It's warm here, go sit down over there." I say leading her over to the couch, pouring of the gas in her lap. Than I throw it Angel.

"What the fuck!" She says probably pissed I just got gasoline all over her shoes and jeans.

"What the fuck!" The kid yells in the chair. Bobby stuffs a cloth in his mouth.

"This isn't the talking part. This is the listening part."

Jack lights his cigarette and hands it to Bobby.

"Now I'm gonna light your little bitch ass on fire, watching you run around like a chicken with it's head cut off lighting all your other little friends on fire. Is that what you want?"

I laugh slightly. This totally took me back when we'd mess with kids after me and Jack would get out of school. Causing trouble everywhere we went.

Bobby was always a hot head.

"That thing was conterfeit as a motherfucker." The kid yells. "Why do you think the police haven't arrested anyone?"

Bobby punches him. Jack sighs. All the kids gasp.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asks calmy.

"The police said those people weren't killed until eleven."

"So?" Angel says.

"So they court lights go out at ten."

That it us all like a ton of bricks.

I take a quick look at my phone. "It's 9:57 Bobby."

"Just enough time." Angel says.

"Let's go." Bobby grabs the kid by the shirt and starts dragging him away.

Angel hits him on the head with the gun, "That's for calling my brother a bitch."

"I hope you all have a lovely evening." Jack says sarcastically as we walk out.

--

"10:02, lights are still on." Bobby says, "This is bullshit."

"I know you know something about this homeboy." Angel says still holding the kid.

"Let's pop this punk right here right now." Bobby says walking back over to the kid.

"Take it easy Bobby." I say.

"Shut up Jess."

"They're gonna turn off!" The kid yells over and over again. Than suddenly the lights turned off.

I sighed with relief.

"You got lucky."

"Y'all have been played." The kid laughs.

--

I was crying again, this time on the couch. I'm currently curled up in a ball on the couch. I wanted to talk to Jack make sure he was okay but that wasn't my place anymore. When we got home Bobby mentioned something about a questionable kill.

Shooting.

Paid off witness.

It didn't look good.

Bobby comes down with a blanket under his arm. He lays it over me.

"Thank you." I mumble, clutching it closer to myself.

He sits down, I move to my back and throw my legs over his lap.

"Are you okay?" I ask him, wiping my eyes.

"Yeah," He nods. "For the first time I'm actually fine."

"Good." I say sitting up leaning against the back of couch.

"Are you okay?" He asks me.

"Not really. I mean today revealed something that none of us were ready for."

"We called Jerry he's gonna meet us tomorrow and we're gonna see the tape from the store."

"Okay."

"Do you wanna go? I don't want you to be upset."

I shake my head, "I told you I'm in."

He leans his head against his hand thats propped up on the back of the couch. "I forgot how beautiful you were."

"That was random."

He chuckles, "Yeah I know. Sorry you know I don't have a good filter."

"Yeah, yeah."

Jack walks down the stairs, "Am I interrupting something?"

--

Second chapter, I should probably put a description of Jessica in here.


	3. The truth

"No," I stand up quickly.

Jack nods, "No please continue. You could cut the tension with a knife in here."

"There's no tension."

"Oh my god, Jackie you are such a girl." Bobby says rubbing his forehead.

"Okay so you're trying to screw Jess and I'm not aloud to be upset?"

"Okay wow, I am not trying to screw Jess." Bobby stands up. "If I was it would've happened already. Multiple times."

"This is dumb Jack. Nothing is going on between me and Bobby." I say walking a little closer to Jack.

He shakes his head, "I'm tired of waiting. I want to know why you left."

I look down, "We're not talking about this right now."

"I've waited for almost seven years to know."

"Jack,"

"No Jess, just tell me. I've been waiting literally seven years to be in this position to ask you, to demand you to tell me.

I shake my head.

"Why?"

"Cause you'll hate me and think it's stupid. That's why." I push away from him and walk towards the stairs.

"There it is again, Jessica Street walking away from something. Am I seeing a trend?"

I stop and turn around, "You really wanna know?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I talked to your mom."

"What?"

I sit down right there on the ground.

--

"Can I talk to you really quick Jess?" Evie asks me as I'm about to walk up the stairs with Jack.

"Yeah of course." I give Jack a quick kiss.

She nods and we walk into the kitchen.

"So I've been meaning to ask how you are about Bobby leaving." She asks me sitting down at the table.

"I don't know, I'm fine."

"I know you two were close." She says holding a tea cup.

"Yeah I guess."

"A little to close if you ask me."

"What are you getting at Evie?"

"I know about the other night with you and Bobby." She takes a sip calmly.

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Jack at late practice, You and Bobby coming home drunk."

I swallow loudly, "It was nothing."

"Did you tell Jack that?"

My breathing got heavier.

"I'm not going to tell him. That's your bussiness. But you better want the same things he does. He has plans sweetheart."

"I know we both have plans."

"I meant plans you both. I'm looking after you too, you're family. He wants to get married, he deserves that."

"I know he does."

"He deserves more than I think you can give him."

"Well I wouldn't say that. We both wanna get out of Detroit."

"I know, I also know you're the first girl he's ever been with for this long."

"Are you threatening me or something?"

"I'm just saying get out now."

--

"So I left that night."

"Wait wow, you and Bobby." He asks standing above me, he turns around to Bobby sitting on the couch. "Is that why you left?"

Bobby's eyes widen, "Well not exactly."

"Oh my god, it is. You've been in love with my girl from the beginning and you couldn't have her."

"She was my best friend Jack, you took that from me."

"So you slept with her and decided to leave."

"After that I couldn't do it anymore I had to leave, I couldn't sit there and pretend anymore."

Silent tears were falling own my face now, hugging my knees to my chest.

"She chose you Jack."

"I can't believe this, you actually have a heart and it's for her." Jack shakes his head.

"Jack that night meant nothing to her, she told me okay. She wasn't even gonna tell you."

"Oh that makes me feel way better."

I stand up and grab his face in my hands, "Jack look at me."

His hands go to my shoulders.

"I know you're mad and I told you, you were gonna hate me. All I can say is I'm sorry. I am so so sorry." The last part came out squeaky because I was crying again.

Jack pulls me into a hug, he was crying too. Bobby shakes his head and walks upstairs.

"She was gonna tell you, I had to go." I run my hand over his hair, hugging him closer to me.

He pulls away from me, he takes my face in his hands. He leans down and kiss my cheeks, each side of my neck. He pulls back again looks me in the eye.

I can't let it happen, I know that look. But I couldn't stop it, everything flooded back in that one kiss. It was light, my hands go to his hair.

No, why do you do this to yourself? He was mad at you not five minutes ago. I push him away suddenly.

"No, Jack. This is crazy." I sit back down on the couch, "I can't do this."

"Why are you even here? What did you come back for?" Jack says sounding angry suddenly.

"I came back for you Jack, I had to make sure _you_ were okay. I didn't come back for a funeral."

"This is what you wanted right? You wanted something to happen and just pick up and leave right?"

"No, that wasn't my plan." I sigh and put my head in my hands, "I don't want you to hate me and Bobby."

"Something that happened seven years ago and hasn't happened since. I don't hate you guys." He sits next to me on the couch.

"I wish you did, it would make me feel better."

He puts his arm around my shoulders and kisses my temple. He leans his face against my cheek, "Are you sure you don't want anything to happen?"

I laugh, "No. How about we just get to know each other again?"

"Than we'll have sex?" He asks hopefully.

"If you're lucky," I laugh again and turn to face him. I kiss him lightly.

--

"Okay I'm here." Jerry says getting out of his car in front of the store.

The owner walks up to the door.

"Excuse me, I'm Bobby Mercer."

"Oh, I liked your mother very much. She was a great lady." He says nicely and takes out his keys, "Come on inside."

He let us watch the tape.

Silence settles as we watch, I step closer to Jack. Hoping my presence would keep him calm.

"This doesn't add up, they already have the money."

When the shot goes off we all looked away.

"Turn it off." I say looking down at the ground.

"You said there was witnesses."

"The police talked to one boy, more than the others."

"What's this guy look like?"

"Tall, wears shorts, never a jacket even with rain or snow, has an afro. He comes in and gets Gatorade after the games over at the gym."

"Thank you." Bobby says as we walk out.

"No problem guys."

"She was set up. It wasn't a robbery it was an execution." Bobby says, we start running down the street to the gym.

--

We walk into the gym a game is going on.

"What's the plan Bobby?" Jerry asks.

"We're winging it Jerry."

"Isn't that what we always do?" I ask.

"We're gonna get killed." Jack says.

"What do you mean we, white boy?" Angel says.

"Okay here we go." Bobby says walking into the middle of the game.

"Oh god." I say, me and Jerry going to follow him.

The rep stops the game and grabs the ball, "I don't know what the hell you think you're doing friend but you better get the hell off this court."

Bobby takes the ball from him, "See I'd love to friend but I can't. Yeah! I got this rock now." He starts dribbling, "I got this mother fucker now."

The team starts to close in on him, he in turn pulls out his gun and spins around, "No need to grab me. This will only take a second. "

"Bobby! What are you thinking?" I yell at him walking over to him.

"I'm Bobby Mercer. Some of you may have known my mother, some of you know she was shot last week. Sixty-two years old Murdered in cold blood."

"Bobby what are you doing?" Jerry asks him.

I cross my arms over my chest.

"I'm looking for the witness. Ball player, big guy, supposedly never wears a coat. Dog lover, ring any bells?"

See Jack walk around into a side door.

"Look just tell me where I can find the witness and you can go back to your basketball game. All we want to do is talk to the guy."

Some one tries to walk up to us, "Back the fuck up!" I yell at them.

"I'm looking for who killed my mother."

Jack comes out a the door and signals that they have something.

"Cracker Jack." Jerry says.

"Okay thank you very much you've all been outstanding citzens. Hasta lava laker. Enjoy the rest of your game." Bobby says throwing the ball behind his back.

"Crazy as hell." I say following them through the double doors.

"What do we got here?" Bobby asks.

"Bobby this is Keanen." Angel introduces, "Keanen meet Bobby. Something tells me, he was on his way to deliver a warning."

"What's his name Keanen?"

"Damien, he's my brother."

"He's your brother? No shit these are my brothers."

He looks around, "Nah dog he's my real brother."

"Yeah these are my real brothers, this is Angel, Jack, I'm Bobby, and this is Jeremiah and the beautiful one is Jessica."

"How about you and Damien, you two close? Does he live at home with you?"

"Yeah but I ain't telling you shit else."

"I wouldn't sell out my brothers either." Angel says.

Bobby slides Keanen's backpack off his shoulder. "Just calm down okay? We just wanna talk to him. We just wanna ask him a few quesions. Is he gonna coperate?" Keanen scoffs.

"Got something, he lives in the gardens right over there." Jerry says reading a piece of paper.

Jack takes the paper from him, "These are nice grades. Better stay in school."

I grab the necklace around his neck, "What is this alumminum?"

Jack looks at it, "Shit doesn't even spin."

We walk out.

--

Now we're sitting in the car, waiting for this kid to show up. I lean against Jack relaxing as he softly sings a song. Jerry mumbles something about having to go to gymnastics. The boys give him crap then let him go.

I was tired, I couldn't sleep last night thinking about Jack.

"It's him!" Jack yells to Bobby.

We all file out, I reluctantly get out. "Fuck." I mumble and follow them in.

"Hey are you Damien?" Bobby says taking out his gun.

The kid's eyes widen and he runs into the elevator.

"Bobby why are you pulling out guns and shit?" I yell running to catch up to the elevator. "Shit!" I yell hitting the elevator door.

"Jack stay here, tell us when it stops." Bobby says and we go through the door and start running up the stairs.

By the third floor Angel and Bobby had slowed down, "Oh my god you guys suck!" I yell and continue up the stairs.

I hear Jack yell, "Six! He stopped at six."

Me and Bobby get up there Angel not far behind us.

"Hey I just wanna ask you few questions!" Bobby says.

"I got something for your ass." He says before letting go two massive dogs.

"Oh shit!" Bobby says stepping in front of me shooting at the dogs.

"Hey don't shoot my dogs man!" Damien yells before running into the room.

The dogs knock me and Bobby down.

"Angel help!" Me and Bobby yell at the same time.

"One second!" He yells, he runs back with a fire extingushier in hand, he sprays the dogs away. We get up as fast as we can and run into the apartment. Angel locks the dogs out in the hall.

"Get something for my eyes man!" Bobby says rubbing his eyes.

I run over to the window and see the kid trying to scale down the side.

"We just wanted to talk!" I yell out the window, that's when he starts shooting at me. I gasp, "Oh hell no! I'm not playing with this kid anymore Bobby hand me your gun." He throws it to me, I load it and start shooting back at him. Angel comes over and helps.

I look around for something, I see a butcher knife in the kitchen. I grab and walk back over to the window. "You're going down now!" The knife cuts the rope in one hit and he falls down to the snow.

"You think he dead?" Angel asks.

Bobby looks down through the window, "No he's just fucked up. Let's go talk to him now."

--

Cliffhanger, dun dun dun.


	4. Worked it out

Oh damn I'm sorry for how long it's been. Over a month. I suck /:

Response is good. Reviews are read over and over again.

Did anyone see Alice in Wonderland yet? You have to it's fucking amazing. But they also had a trailer for Tron Legacy starring Garrett Hedlund. It's like a dream come true(:

* * *

The cuts on my hands were killing me, it didn't help that I was so tired. I told them they could handle the rest of the night the three of them. After they dropped me off I went upstairs and took a long shower. The blood from my leg cut was still fresh. I couldn't clean it, not yet. So I just when to lay in Jack's bed. Pulling on one of his old band shirts and a pair of boy shorts underwear.

It wasn't until way later when I had just fallen asleep finally Jack came into the room. He whipped off his jacket and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. I get up from the bed slowly and walk over to him. I touch his shoulder, he flinches slightly. I turn him towards me.

"Hey it's okay."

"No it's not." He whispers and leans his forehead on mine. "It's not trust me."

I wrap my arms around him and hug him close to me. He sighs into my shoulder wrapping his arms around my lower back.

--

I walk downstairs the next morning and into the kitchen where Sofi is cleaning Bobby's cuts.

He flinches as she dabs alcohol on one. "Hey!"

"You are such a pussy Bobby."

I wrap my arms around Jack from behind as he waits for the toast in the toaster to pop. He puts his hand on my hands and I lay my head against his back.

"Hey police in the house!" Angel all of a sudden yells.

"Get something to cover my arm." Bobby says Sofi runs to get something. "Hurry up."

I walk over to the front door.

"Hey beautiful, may we come in?" Officer comes in with Fowler.

"You're already in." I start to walk into the living room. "It's okay though, police are always welcome at the Mercers. It makes us feel warm and cozy. Just the way we like it." I say sarcastically.

Bobby is now sitting on the couch in Evie's old robe.

"Wo! Ain't you sexy." Green says chuckling slightly.

"Jackie wanted this little number for himself but I fought him for it." He stands up tying the sash around his waist.

"That looks like a pretty nasty cut." Green comments pointing to Bobby's hand. "Did you happen to forget a little conversation we had at your brother's house about not interferring."

"Oh no, this is a turkey cut man, hockey. Little Mercer familey tradition, you know guys can be pretty rough out there on that ice. You know Green you used to play."

"Where's your car Bobby? It's not outside." Green asks.

"We left it at Jeremaih's." Sofi chimes in. Saved.

"Yeah volvos are the safest car. Especially when there's a blizzard outside."

"Well do you know what this is?" Fowler says stepping forward holding a little baggie.

"A hair from your wife's tit?"

"Try from your thick skull. Forensics took it off a few contract killers we found dead this morning."

"Fishing for a confession with a phony hair. That's an old one boys." Green laughs. "You know I'll know when you got my hair off a dead body right? When I hear the jail house doors swinging behind me girls."

"Okay than you tell me what they told you. You think that these thugs were hired to kill Evelyn is that it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Bobby says brushing it off.

"How do you go from petty thug to contract killer? And if they were professional shooters like you say they would never tell who they were working with anyway. Even if they did get one hell of an ass wooping."

"Look Bobby if you got something than you give it to me. If it's something vital man than we'll run with it. But don't try to take on Detroit all by your damn self. You knock on the Devil's door long enough, someone is gonna answer you."

--

I grab one of the killers wallet off of the table, taking the ID out. Bobby walks past me and grabs it.

"Hey! I was looking at that."

He sits on the couch, "What bastard hired these guys?"

Angel walks in holding a basketball. Bobby tosses him the ID.

"Let's go take a look." Bobby says and Angel tosses me the basketball.

"Alright."

We start to walk out into the foyer but Sofi stops us.

"Baby." Angel says sighing.

Jack comes up behind me.

"Now sweetie wasn't there a discussion about a dinner together? Cause I seem to remember spending two hours in the kitchen."

"I got some important shit to deal with."

I got a funny feeling in my stomach again, but this time I wasn't sure. I turn around to face Jack.

"Hey you okay? You look a little pale." Jack asks lightly touching my shoulder.

"Yeah I think so." I walk into the living room to sit on the couch.

"Hey are you sure you want to go with us?"

"Yeah of course." I smile weakly.

"Okay can we go?" Bobby says to Sofi.

"You said this time was gonna be different." Sofi says sadly.

That put me in a better mood.

"She's getting real comfortable here huh?" Bobby says as Sofi walks away. "What are you doing? I thought you was a macho man, a tough guy. It's shame that Little Jackie and sick Jess are the only ones down to ride." I get up from the couch, it passed. Maybe I just needed to eat something.

Me and Jack walk out his hand laced through mine now.

"Say goodbye to your big sister kids. Lets go."

"Jess you're gonna leave me too? I just need fifteen minutes."

"Angel you are not that good." I say smiling.

"She's addicted to what Angel's dick did." Jack says teasingly on the way out.

I laugh and pull him closer. Wrapping my arm around his waist his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm glad to see you kids worked it out." Bobby says I think only half sarcastic.

--

"Check everything guys. There's gotta be something here that ties him to someone else."

I walk over Bobby who flipped the mattress off the bed. Weapons of all kinds lay neatly underneath. "Holy shit." I mutter.

Bobby loads up the guns in a bag and we walk out into the living room.

"Did you find anything?" Bobby asks.

Jack holds up a camera, "a camera."

Bobby nods, "Let's go."

--

We get back to the house and Sofi is putting away all of her dinner for Angel.

Bobby lays out the weapons and starts naming them off saying how impressive they are.

I walk out and grab Jack's orange juice from him.

"They say dead men tell no tales but they sure do leave important shit lying around." Bobby says putting a gun to the door that opened and closed and Jerry walks in.

"Hey what are you doing now?"

"Just starting on next years taxes Jerry." I say taking a sip of the juice, Jack takes it back from me. Leaning down to kiss me on the cheek.

"Look what y'all doing to mama's house." Jerry says looking around, "Come on look at this table man."

"You know what you're right." Bobby says turning towards the kitchen, "Hey Sofi do me a favor and clean up some of this shit. Make yourself useful."

"Bobby!" I scold punching him in the shoulder as Sofi says something in Spanish and throws a towel at him.

"Hey Bobby." Jack says clicking through the pictures on the camera.

"Where did you get this?" Jerry asks.

"Our friend Stanley the shooter."

"Let me see that." Jerry says taking it from Jack.

"They were tracking mom." Bobby says.

"That's that guy, that lawyer guy. That shithead said he only met her once Bobby."

Angel walks in. "Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to call you all day."

"Just following up new leads." Angel says staring down Bobby.

"Yep, let's go. Jerry you coming with us? Don't you want to find out who hired them?"

"Don't you wanna know who killed mom?

"Of course I do man."

"Than let's go stop bullshitting." Bobby says and he walks out Angel and Jack in tow.

"Somebody gotta look after y'all clowns."

"That's usually my job Jerry." I say downing the last bit of orange juice and walking out too.

--

Bobby was currently holding a dog and me and Jack were trying to find the guy's calendar on his computer.

"Found it, found Bradford's calendar." Jack announces. "You don't think EM stands for Evelyn Mercer do you?"

"Getting good at this Jackie." Bobby says looking at the calendar.

"November 21st. He met up with her the night she died." Angel notices. "Why would anyone meet up with their lawyer at 8 o clock at night?"

"Angel!" Was suddenly exclaimed from outside.

"Nice your girlfriend's here." Bobby says angrily.

"Crazy." Angel mumbles.

"Well go shut her up than." Jack says.

"Y'all come out here with me this girl is crazy."

"She has a Mercer for a boyfriend do you think she'd be sane?" I say walking out behind Angel, Jack laughs.

A car pulls up.

"Sofi." I pull her aside. "Hey it's okay calm down."

I try talking her down. I wasn't even paying attention to the guys.

All I heard was I have some of her night things. Bad mental image.

--

"What are you doing?" Jack says as I walk into the bathroom with my straightener.

"You're in the shower calm down." I say pugging it in. "Plus it's not like I've never seen you naked before."

"Shut up." He says.

I giggle, "It's to bad you got in there so early I could've joined you." I say with a smirk in my voice.

He pops his head out of the curtain, "You could still get in here."

I lean against the counter, "Give me a sec." I say and unplug the straightener. I just take off my clothes and step in.

"Hi." He says grabbing my face in his hands.

"Hi." I say and he kisses me. I wrap my arms around his shoulders.

That's when Bobby walks in.

"Oh my god are you guys in there together?"

I surpress a laugh. "Of course not it's just me in here." Jack says stepping us back under the water getting my hair completely wet.

I see Bobby shake his head, "You guys never cease to amaze me."

"You say that like it's a bad thing Bobby." I say before stepping closer to Jack I kiss his shoulder and my fingers through his. The water running down us.

"Well you can't do anything while sitting in here."

"Bobby there's another bathroom." Jack says.

"So? I can't see anything I'll be out soon."

I shake my head and reach for the shampoo. I squeeze something in my hand and start scrubbing it into Jack's hair. He keeps his hands on my hips the whole time. He rinses out his hair and kisses me again.

"Bobby!" Angel yells.

"Yo!" Bobby says from the toliet.

"Hey man I got to ask you a question."

"What's up?"

"You know me and Sofi did a lot of making up last night."

"Gross Angel." I say Jack chuckles into my shoulder.

"What the? They're in there together?"

"That's what I'm saying." Bobby says with a smirk in his voice.

"Anyways. It's seems I got a little rust on the tools."

"Wow, wow, wow. Ask the cockologist in the shower."

"Excuse me?" I say.

"I meant Jack sweetheart."

"How the hell would I know?"

"You're the expert."

"Oh my god." I say as Jack peaks his head out of the shower.

"Rug burn." He says after looking for a second and then comes back in.

"You're gonna live." Bobby says sarcastically.

"Thank god man I thought my luck ran out." Angel starts to walk out but comes back in, "Hey um. Listen man you know Jerry ain't been straight up with us about that redevelopment project. Found out his dream is dead. Jerry got involved with some bad people, city got on him about fraud and what not. Cut his loans off about a month ago. Jerry's really broke.

"You think this had something to do with what happened to man?" Bobby asks.

I put my hand over my month in shock.

"No I'm saying it's something we should look into. I need y'all to go down and visit the city official names Douglas. He'll know who Jerry got mixed up. I gotta go check on some other shit."

"Hey wait what are you talking about? Why don't you just tell me what you know Angel?"

"I know you need to stay your ass on that porcelain. This is gonna require a little finesse and give your prior reputation as a hothead,"

"I wrote the fucking book on finesse." Bobby says breaking into Angel's sentence.

"Yeah whatever." Angel says walking out.

"Dammit." Bobby says.

"Bobby close your eyes." I say going to step out. "Are they closed?"

"I promise." He says. I peak out and he's reading a magazine.

"Bobby!"

"Fine! Geez." He says and closes his eyes.

I step and quickly wrap a towel around myself, "Okay you can open them now." I plug back in the straightener and walk out.

--

"Council man Douglas, would you like to sign a petition protesting against gangs in our neighborhood?" I say jokingly holding a piece of paper and a clip board.

"No thank you young lady."

"Sorry to startle you. My name is Bobby Mercer. I believe you know my brother Jeremiah?" Bobby says. "Apparently you were the one who got his business shut down right?"

"This is not the proper venue for an appeal."

"I'm not really concerned with that council man. Heard my brother got mixed up with some hoodlums, you know what I'm talking about?"

"I can't help you. Excuse me." He says before continuing to walk to his car.

I come behind him wrapping my arms around Jack's waist.

We wait for a couple seconds before Bobby grabs the gas can.

"Council man!" He starts to pour the gas on the hood of his car. "Now I'm gonna light your ass on fire! All I wanted was a name! Now you're gonna make me turn your ass into the black gingerbread man now!"

Jack lights his cigarette after throwing down the gas can Bobby angrily grabs it from Jack. "Roll down the window."

"Victor, Victor Sweet." He says simply.

"What about him?" I say smirking.

* * *

Short? I'm not really sure.

Uh yeah I know nothing but the idea, I wish I owned Garrett Hedlund. But alas dreams do not always come true.

I don't even own the computer I type on. My dad does.


	5. The Bittersweet Finale

**I hadn't forgotten about this story I just never really knew how I was going to end it. I know it's been a long while but just the other day it hit me how to handle the next scenes. So sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy(:**

* * *

"What do you think he found?" Jack asks Bobby. We had got a call from Angel telling us to meet him at the bowling alley. He sounded frustrated and a little frazzled. I hold Jack's hand closer to me as we walk.

"I don't know something big." Bobby says dismissively.

"How could you tell?"

"By the sound of his voice, I know my brother."

We walk into the bowling alley, and move towards Angel who's sitting at the bar. I sit down on the barstool next to him and order two beers.

"What's going on Angel?" I ask as I take a sip of my beer then hand it to Jack.

"Was the councilman helpful?"

"Oh yeah real public servant." Bobby says as he smirks and takes a sip of his own beer.

"You member a punk named Victor Sweet?" I ask turning to lean on Jack.

"I remember a Malcolm Sweet he had a huge thing for Jess."

"He did not." I mumble. All of the guys laugh. It was true but it was weird as hell because he was a lot older than us.

"Anyway, Victor was his nephew. Used to deliver things for his uncle, like fire bombs and beatings, you remember. Malcolm used to love to humiliate him all the time."

"He was such a douche." I mumble again.

"Apparently Victor got sick of all the ass whoopings and sunk his uncle in the river. He owns the whole neighborhood now."

"No shit?" Jack scoffs.

"Hey Bobby, um. Word around town is that Jerry owe a lot of people some money.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asks moving me to sit down and so I lean against his knee with his arm around my waist.

He pauses and looks over to one of the bowling lanes, "Recognize that dude over there with the fat head?" We all look over to a guy wearing a jersey bowling with his daughter.

"Yeah that's Evander Pearson, used to be alright that guy. Jerry and him used to hang out during the unions days." Bobby shrugs.

"He goes by Evan now, and he working for a guy named Victor."

"You guys are coming up with this pretty quick." I mutter and take another sip of my beer.

"Yeah, we should have been cops." Bobby chuckles. He sets his beer down and walks to the other side of Jack and I. "What are we doing here Angel?"

"Holy shit," I say stepping away from Jack.

We all look over and see Jerry with a fat manila folder. He pats it lightly before handing it to Evan.

"I found out Jerry got a big insurance check for Mom's death."

"Forget Jerry we're gonna find him later, come on." Bobby says and we all follow him over to Evan. "Yo Evander! What's up?"

"Muriel we're leaving game's over!" Evan yells to his wife and other kids. He turns to us, "Nice to see you boys and Jessica, but we was just leaving."

"You ain't going nowhere, what were talking to my brother Jerry about?"

"Just saying hello, me and Jerry go way back the union days. You know that Bobby."

"Angel here tells me you're one of Victor Sweet's boys now. Hear he's running shit the way his uncle used to, treating you like a house nigger."

"What are you thinking about Evan? The dude's a punk." Angel says.

"You been gone a long time fellas, times change."

"What's in the envelope?" I ask.

"What envelope?"

"You want to play that fucking game with me right now?" Bobby says stepping forward slightly.

"Y'all gonna do this here?"

"Right here, right now." Bobby says angrily.

"Give me the envelope and take a walk." I say stepping forward a little bit to stand beside Bobby. I put my arm on his forearm to calm him a little bit. "Now!"

Evan takes the envelope from his back pocket and hands it to me. "Go ahead Evander, take the kids home." I say.

"See your ass again real soon." Bobby says as we turn and walk away. "Let's go."

* * *

"I ain't playing no more. I'm gonna go in there and bust that melon and find out what he's thinking." Bobby says getting irritated in the car. We had been sitting outside Jerry's for a little bit. It wasn't good for Bobby he was just stewing in the front seat.

"His family's in there." Jack says as Angel holds him back.

"Bobby you're going to have to calm down." Angel says.

"Oh I'm calm."

I scoff.

"Whatever Jess, you be in my situation right now."

"I am in your situation right now."

"Just let me call him." Angel pulls out his cell phone.

"He thinks I'm an idiot." Bobby mutters, settling back into the seat. "He thinks I don't know what the fuck is going on."

"Jerry it's Angel. Look man, we need to meet up first thing tomorrow at Mom's house."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Calm down Bobby." I say leaning more into Jack's side.

"We still family right?" Angel yells into the phone. "Yeah man, okay." He hangs up the phone.

"Is he coming?" Bobby asks.

"Yeah."

"Good."

When we had got back last night it had been tense. Jack and me had gone to bed, he had held my hand with one hand and had the other arm around my waist. Bobby and Angel had been discussing things and yelling at each other when they both got angry over the facts.

The morning had been even worse. The time was ticking down until Jerry showed up. We hear his car pull up so I sit on the couch next to Jack and Angel. Angel has the envelope in his lap.

"What?" Jerry asks just staring at us.

"You know what you did." I say as Angel takes the contents out of the envelope and shows him.

"No! You don't know who you're fucking with!" Jerry sounds genuinely worried. "Where's Bobby?"

As he turns around Bobby punches him, he lands on the ground and Bobby grabs him by his shirt, "What are you hiding Jerry? If you had something to do with what happened to Ma, I swear to god Jerry! I am going to kill you right here and now!"

I stand up to make sure Bobby doesn't actually do that.

"I shit you not, lying time is over."

"We know you lied about your business Jerry." I say crossing my arms.

"And we know you got mixed up with some gangsters." Angel says from behind Bobby.

"Hold on." Jerry says desperately.

"Stay down!" Bobby yells.

"Y'all think I had something to do with mom getting killed?" Jerry asks from the floor.

"You got a check for 400,000 that you just so happen to forget to mention for mom's life insurance."

"She took out the policy for the girls man. I ain't have nothing to do with that!"

"You made the payments!" Jack yells from the couch.

"Good timing Jerry, just when it seems like all is lost for you. Mom gets shot by some gangsters and now you hit the fucking lottery!" Bobby goes back to yelling.

"Y'all tripping because I made some insurance payments?" He yells moving to stand up. "What? I paid all her bills!" He pushes Bobby and Angel makes at him and he punches him. "Where the fuck were y'all? Huh! How many years did I have to take care of her my goddamn self? Y'all were around doing nothing! And you gonna tell me I killed her?"

"So why would pay off a killer like Sweet?" I ask. "And what the fuck did he do for you Jerry?"

"What did he do for me?" He yells at me, "He killed my fucking life! I put everything in that project. I bet it all trying to make something of myself. Trying to make the shit work! Then Vic's goons come and try to take a piece."

"You paid him Jerry. You got in bed with him didn't you?" Bobby asks.

"No, I didn't pay him that's how they fucking shut me down!"

"Wait, I thought the city cut you off Jerry?" Jack asks.

"Douglas? Come on. This is Detroit! Sweet owns Douglas."

There's a knock at the door. I move to answer it.

"He ain't nothing but a gangster in a suit. I don't pay him then he shuts my loans off."

I get to the door and some guy is walking away.

"Your mother was a whore."

"You want to come say that to my fucking face?" I yell stepping out of the porch, "Not who you were expecting?" I walk out and dodge a snowball he throws at me. When I run and meet him in the middle of the shit he turns around holding a gun out in front of him.

"Not what you were expecting?" He says with a smile in his voice. Sick Fucker. I hear the gunshot and feel the sting in my shoulder. But everything is a blur.

"Jess!" I hear Jack yell as he runs out.

I fall to my knees and the guy points the gun to my head, "Coward." I say simply and close my eyes. I hear another gunshot but feel nothing I look up and the guy had fallen because from the porch Bobby has shot him. Jack picks me up and runs over to the house. A van squeals up and let a series of rounds go off, two of the shots hit Jack in his right leg. We both fall in the snow in front of us.

"Bobby!" Jack yells holding pressure on his wound. I'm losing consciousness from blood loss. These guys seem to ignore us and shoot at the house. Now Angel and Bobby have got the weapons to shoot at the men.

"Fuck!" I yell as a blinding pain shoots through my shoulder. I hear Sofi screaming, I look over and two of the guys are dead and the blue van is heading right for Bobby in the middle of the street. Jerry's car comes out of nowhere to hit it and divert it away from Bobby.

I sit up and look at Jack he's losing conscious now too, "Jack!" Adrenaline I guess. "Jack! Look at me, please! You're gonna be fine." I lean my forehead against his, "Stay with me."

"I'm calling the police." Sofi says frantically.

"Shit!" I'm holding my shoulder and trying to stay awake myself. "Jack you have to hold on, you're going to be fine. I can't lose you again."

The ambulance gets there and rushes us to surgery. "Can I stay with him please?" I ask, the paramedic says something insensitive in return.

They say Jack will be fine, that's the last thing I hear as everything goes black.

* * *

I wake up a little bit later, with Bobby sitting by my hospital bed, holding my hand. I run my hand over his hair, he shifts and looks up at me.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Still unconscious but fine."

I sigh in relief. "What happened?"

"We're going to get Victor Sweet tomorrow, he's got someone helping him out too."

"Who now?"

"Fowler, Green's partner."

"I knew I didn't like that guy for a reason."

"I have some other bad news, Green was found dead about an hour ago."

"Fowler?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck, I need to get out of here." I go to sit up, Bobby stops me.

"I don't think so; you're staying where you're safe."

"That's bullshit Bobby, my arm is fine."

"It's in a cast Jess."

"They could've killed Jack."

"They could've killed you." He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I don't know what we would have done if we would have lost you both."

"You didn't, I'm fine. Jack better be fine," I pause, "I want to see him."

"Jess you can't be going anywhere."

"Why? You guys still need help with Sweet."

"Angel's got Fowler and we're handling Sweet."

"Let me help with Fowler. That's the easy stuff come on."

Bobby sighs again, "Fuck."

* * *

I'm high on some serious pain medication sitting in Fowler's living room with Angel waiting at his front door. As soon he walks in Angel has a plastic bag and belt around his head. He struggles for a good few minutes, when you panic you lose more oxygen. The quicker you lose oxygen the more you panic, it's a vicious circle. Angel takes this opportunity to call Bobby.

He listens to Bobby, "Yeah he's out of the way…" He puts the phone to Fowler muffled voice, "Say hi to my brother." He hangs up right after.

He finally pulls at the plastic and is frantic for breath.

"You're right Angel, they never go for the bag first always the belt first."

"The bag has to be clear though if its black they just suffocate." I laugh lightly.

We had to time this perfectly. Angel pushes him into a chair and takes the gun from me.

Sirens were already sounding, "Ah. You hear that?" Fowler says with a smile on his face. "You know what that is? That is a goddamn beautiful sound. Those are my boys coming."

"It's not looking good for you homeboy."

"Let's see if they're still your boys after they find out you killed your partner, Green homeboy." I say standing up from my spot on the couch."

"This is what you brought for backup? Your brother's leftovers that got a bullet in her shoulder yesterday?" Angel slams the gun down on his face.

"You better shut the fuck up."

"What are you going to do? Walk out there and tell them I killed Green?" He laughs. "That's your story?"

"It has the advantage of being true." Angel says smiling also.

"So what? I killed my partner. I could kill the whole damn police department if you two were the only witnesses. They'd probably just promote me to chief. You're part of the Mercer family, brother." He puts his fist up. Jackass. "No cop in the world is going to believe your word over mine, sorry."

"You know what, you're probably right."

"Other than the ones we got outside in a van, listening to every bit of our conversation." I say smirking at him.

"Brother," Angel finishes for me.

Fowler thinks for a second, "You're lying."

Angel pulls the inside of his jacket out, "Afraid not." Fowler looks at me then at Angel. "Take a look."

Fowler walks over to the window with Angel right behind him, "Okay Lieutenant I'm bringing him out now." Angel pretends to say into the wire. "Come on man, it's all over." Angel still holding the gun to his head.

Fowler walks towards the door for a split second before tackling Angel for the gun. "I'm gonna pop your head like a champagne cork."

"That's not a good visual." I say from above them. He points the gun at me, "You too princess let's go." He yells into Angel's wire, "You hear me? I'm taking your clowns down with me."

He stands up bringing Angel with him and grabs me by my bad arm. "Fuck you." I hiss out as we move to the door. I wish I wasn't so helpless. Bobby was right I should have just stayed in the hospital. Angel could've been shot with me here. I am not telling him he was right though, fuck that noise.

We walk out to all the squad cars in the city in front of the house, along with every gun pointing at us. Angel and I hold our hands up while Fowler screams at them, "I swear to god I'll kill them! You guys set me up huh?" He sounded ridiculous. "Think you're real smart getting this shit on tape huh?"

"Fowler what are you doing man?" One of the cops ask. They are all so confused.

I wonder why.

"Drop the goddamn gun!" Another cop in front of us says. "We're here to help you."

"Back off now, I'm serious!"

"Fowler put down your weapon!"

"Not a chance!" Fowler says and lets off two rounds. I jerk away from him and fall to my knees to cover my ears. Gunshots were so when they right next to your ear like that. "I said back off now!"

Angel punches him, managing to knock him away from us, he grabs my good arm and pushes me away toward the cars. We both turn and look as he aims the gun at me; he's shot in the leg before he can pull the trigger. When he turns around to the cars he gets shot in the chest.

"He's down!"

I watch as Angel crouches down in front of him.

* * *

I sit in one of the questioning rooms waiting for an officer to come in and ask me about Victor Sweet's death. When one finally walks in I run my hand over my shoulder.

"So, what happened to Victor Sweet?"

"How the fuck should I know?"

"The least you can do is corporate."

"Why? Because you can't beat the shit out of me like you did to my friends."

"You need better friends."

"What am I doing here anyway? I was in a hostage situation with your boy Fowler remember? I got shot two days ago, and you're asking _me_ what happened to Victor Sweet. Like I had all this fucking time in between those two things to kill Victor Sweet."

He drops a little baggie in front of me, "we got that off of Victor Sweet's body."

I laugh openly, "That's bullshit."

"Why is that?"

"Because I would be in handcuffs. Plus, whatever happened to Victor Sweet he got what was coming to him, and I'm sure you didn't find the body."

He huffs angrily.

"Bet you wish you could hit me right now huh?"

* * *

I walk around the corner to Bobby yelling that it was bullshit that they called me in for questioning.

"Let me catch you on the street without that badge, I'll smack that smirk right off your face, you punk!" Bobby yells at him as he sees me. He almost runs over, "You okay?"

"Yeah they couldn't beat me up like you guys so I'm fine."

"You shouldn't have been here anyway."

"Bobby I know I should have stayed in the hospital I get it." I push him and walk over to the counter, "Let me get my property!" A lady cop rolls her eyes and walks away, "If my shoulder wasn't in a fucking cast! Dumb bitch." I mumble to Bobby standing next me now.

"You good?" Angel asks me as him and Jerry walk over.

"I'm good, seriously guys I just want to get out of here so we can go over to the hospital to get Jack." I pause rubbing my shoulder again, "Did you guys say anything?"

"Nope, you did huh Jerry?" Angel says.

"No, I didn't say anything."

"I did." Bobby says.

We all turn to him, "What?"

"I said I was banging his wife."

We all laugh, "I did too." Angel says.

"Me too," Jerry says. We all laugh and I lean my head against the counter.

"You guys suck, I couldn't say that!" I laugh.

"Well you could have, then when he got a boner you could press charges for harassment." Angel says and the guys laugh harder.

"Me banging his wife would be harassment enough."

* * *

We're sitting in the hospital waiting room, Jack was getting released and I was getting a wheelchair out. A nurse finally rolls him over to the waiting room. I couldn't even see straight, I smile and run over and lean down and give him a kiss. His leg is in a cast, he got shot three times in the same leg, but they said he would be able to use crutches.

Once we're out of the hospital he grabs the crutches Bobby was holding. I wrap my arms around his shoulders for a second, "I thought I lost you."

He shakes his head and leans his forehead against mine, "You're going to lose me. Cause' I'm not letting you go ever again."

"As corny as that sounds." I smile and kiss him again.

The five of us get into Bobby's piece of shit car and go to the hardware store. We decided that we were all going to help remodeling Evelyn's house. Bobby made the pretty great decision to stay for awhile, which we all decided to follow suit. With the money Jerry got back from Sweet he could a slightly big chunk into the house with us. We wanted to restore to how mom would have wanted it.

Once we get back to the house, we try to ignore the huge missing pieces of the porch and whole front of the house actually. Angel, Bobby, and Jerry immediately get to work. Jack was on some pretty heavy pain killers as well so he was out of commission until the cast came off. There would still be plenty of work in need of being done in the couple of weeks anyway. I couldn't help either so I just helped Camille and Sofi in the kitchen. We remade thanksgiving dinner that night back, we all needed it.

Over the next couple weeks the house started coming together again. Kids would come and play in the front again, we all settled into a routine where we all lived in this house together. Jack and I celebrated when we both got our casts off by having probably the best sex we've ever had. We redid his room, well our room; we got a queen bed and got a little TV. I brought my things for my other apartment, that I was starting to forget I had, like my laptop, movies, the rest of my clothes, and my drawing supplies. Everyone had things from other places that they had to go get. Bobby and Angel had to bring the rest of their stuff too, Sofi and Angel got a bigger bed too when she officially moved her stuff in too. Jerry and the girls were over all the time, I would cook and the boys would continue working. Once it was finally finished we ate dinner on the enclosed porch and toasted to Evelyn Mercer.

The best goddamn thing that happened to any of us.

* * *

**And the end, unless you want me to write more. I could it would take a minute but I could.**

**Leave feedback please(:**

**Thank you guys for reading!**


End file.
